runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharkros
Sharkros lead the Sea Life Army. History Sharkros is a strangely mutated shark. He was turned into an air-breather, then sentient by a strange master of magic. It is then known that Sharkros killed the mage, at the cost of his ability to move. He was then rescued by a mysterious man, and given a "wheelchair"-like contraption to move with. Sharkros formed the sea life army, and commanded the first attack on Catherby. He later assembled his forces to attack King Lathas, but was too late. He didn't get involved quick enough, and lusts for battle. He began to plot against humanity, and had noticed the strange weather. He had formed a complex, winding plan, and had mobilised his troops. He also managed to ally with the Sea Slugs and convince other creatures to join his cause. He dreamed of a flooded Gielinor, where the sea creatures shall live forever, and no humans to spoil it. He began collecting materials, like rubium, for his ritual to summon Guthix. (GL: The Fortified Sky) He ordered a small assault on Catherby, a major fishing port, and the attack stopped the residents of Catherby from fishing. He also began kidnapping several world leaders of different species, but mostly humans. These would be sacrifices needed for the ritual. He later sent a platoon of flying fish "bombers" to destroy the Fishing Guild, and stop any fishing activities there. (GL: Evil from the Depths) He later travelled to Port Sarim, and hijacked a boat. There was a terrible storm raging on Musa Point, and when it passed, Sharkros turned it into his base of operations. A massive fortress of kelp was constructed there. (GL: Storm) Sharkros had managed to hire the services of the bounty hunter Metallian, and ordered him to over-see the sea slug attack on Ardougne. He also tasked him to assassinate any potential threats. (GL: Night of the Sea Slug) It had finally came time to execute the final phase of Sharkros' plan. Tony de Fillo, Tarqinder and Mark Theobald arrived at Sharkros' fortress on Musa Point, and tried to make peace and prevent the oncoming invasion. This only made Sharkros angry, and his views of humanity only got worse. He locked them up with the sacrifices, but they later escaped. (GL: Silence of the Seas) Sharkros arrived at Lumbridge swamp, where he met with his agents Juna the Serpent and Madphibian. He gathered all the sacrifices and caged them into a big, wooden prison (Kumthalatta managed to escape), and the ritual started. The contents of a massive cauldron were poured into a hole that lead to Guthix's resting place (made by the Pyrak), and the prison was pushed into it. Only Duke Horacio and King Vallance survived, but there was enough sacrifices for the ritual, and Guthix awakened from his eternal slumber. After a conversation, Guthix decided to meditate, and he would decide whether to give the planet to the sea life or not. Sharkros then decided it was the time for attack. Most of the areas surrounding the coast had flooded due to the weather, giving the Oceanic Empire an advantage. The Empire attacked the main kingdoms at Sharkros' command. (GL: The Claws of Sharkros) Sharkros wandered into Lumbridge castle, where all the citizens of Lumbridge had gathered. He had ordered Lumbridge's surrender, and they complied. Resistance from the guards had been crushed by sharks and whales. Sharkros later travelled to Falador, and ordered their surrender to Sr Amik Varze. Seeing no way out, he also complied. He also ordered the Red Mist to effectively blockade the town, not revealing how he made an alliance with them. Later on, Fort Avias attacked the castle, attempting to kill Sharkros. He sent a platoon of flying fish bombers to destroy it, and they succeeded. (GL: The Oceanic Empire) The shark remained in the castle as battles fought in Lumbridge, Ardougne, Keldagrim, Yanille and other places carried on. However, he was soon to see action as Tony, Mark and Tarqinder got past the Mist and made it into the castle. Tony threatened Sharkros to surrender, but the dark lord refused. As captives were evacuated, Tony used the destructive energies of the Ark of Eternal Damnation and Relic of Araz to kill himself and Sharkros. (GL: The End of Days) Months later, General Grotesque tried to find the remains and soul of Sharkros, but was unsuccessful, as neither exist. Abilities and Traits Sharkros wears metallic gauntlets to replace his front flippers. He also has a distinct voice, that is croaky and rasping. He also wears an eye-patch to cover up a "secret". Behind the Scenes *Sharkros is obviously based off Davros. This character was actually made by The evil dude, as a dedication to Davros. *Sharkros was originally intended to appear in The Battle of Ardougne, but didn't make the final cut. Appearances *''The Fortified Sky'' (First appearance) *''Evil from the Depths'' *''Storm'' *''Night of the Sea Slug'' *''Silence of the Seas'' *''The Claws of Sharkros'' *''The Oceanic Empire'' *''The End of Days'' (Death) *''The World of Peace'' (Runiverse version; Cameo) Category:Runiverse Category:Gielinor characters